deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Macho Man vs. Johnny Cage
Super Macho Man vs. Johnny Cage is a What-If Death Battle made by MickySR2112. This Death Battle was adopted by Venage237. This Death Battle features Super Macho Man from Punch-Out and Johnny Cage from the Mortal Kombat series. Description Punch-Out vs. Mortal Kombat. Today, two American celebrities with massive egos, will battle each other to the Death. But which one will let their fame get the best of them? Interlude Boomstick: American Celebrities. They are known from three things. They are rich. They have women wrapped around them. And they have big fat egos claiming that they are perfect. Wiz: Boomstick, Those are stereotypes of American Celebrities. Boomstick: Well, tell that to these two American Celebrities. Super Macho Man, the Man who love to put on a show. Wiz: And Johnny Cage, one of the protectors of Earth Realm. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Super Macho Man Super Macho Man: Are you ready? Cause I'm gonna put on a show. Super Macho Man shows off by flexing his chest muscles and then flexing his butt cheeks. Boomstick: Okay... That was fucking disturbing. Wiz: Super Macho Man is one of the many boxers in the WVBA, or the World Video Boxing Association. He was born and raised in Hollywood, California, and is ranked #1 in the World Circuit. Boomstick: And this guy has an ego to boot. He loves being the center of the attention, and will find the time to pose for the camera, even during a boxing match. Wiz: Being a professional boxer, Super Macho Man specializes in the Orthodox Boxing Style. For the most part, Super Macho Man will perform two different types of uppercuts, a quick jab to the side known as a "Pump It", a spinning clothesline... Boomstick: And his signature move; The Super Macho Clothesline Attack, in which he does a few poses, and then does three spinning clotheslines in a row. On top of all that, all of his attacks surprisingly pretty fast, and hit hard. Wiz: Well, it wouldn't make any sense if he didn't hit hard if he wasn't one rank lower than the World Boxing Champion Mr. Sandman. In fact, Super Macho Man's has a pretty impressive record. He has been in 36 matches, and managed to win 35 of them. Twenty-Nine of them were won by KOs. Boomstick: But because he's a stereotypical American Celebrity, Super Macho Man is incredibly arrogant. He thinks he's the best, and has a tendency to pose whenever he wants to. Not to mention, his winning record is not perfect. Wiz: That's true Boomstick. Before facing Little Mac in a boxing match, the only person who managed to beat Super Macho Man was Mr. Sandman. But despite losing to Mr. Sandman, Super Macho Man somehow kept his fame and fortune. But as soon as he lost to Little Mac, all that fame was flushed down the toilet, and Little Mac was given all the fame. Boomstick: This made Super Macho Man really pissed off. And once Little Mac was defending his title, Super Macho Man thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to get his revenge and humiliate Mac. Long story short, it didn't go so well, and he lost to Little Mac again. Wiz: But depending on how Little Mac feels, Mac could intentionally lose to Super Macho Man, and give him the title of World Boxing Champion. Boomstick: Like that'll be the day. Why would Little Mac want to give his title to a pompous, egotistical, ass-cheek flexing moron like Super Macho Man? Wiz: Like I said, it'll on how Little Mac feels. Super Macho Man: Get outta my way! (*Super Macho man shoves the referee aside*) It's showtime! Johnny Cage Wiz: Earthrealm was in danger. Shao Kahn's forces were one victory away into taking over all of Earthrealm. Raiden, the God of Thunder decided to step in and select several chosen warriors to protect the threat of Shao Kahn. Boomstick: Naturally, Raiden would choose wisely. Let's see who we got. We got a master martial artist. A member of the Special Force, and a ....(record scratching can be heard.), an American movie star? Wait, WHAT? Raiden chooses a martial artist a member of the Special and a Fucking American movie star? Wiz: He must've saw something inside him. Boomstick: That, or he was high up his ass. Wiz: Possibly. John Carlton, yes, that's Johnny Cage's real name, was a famous American actor born in Venice, California. One day however, Johnny was invited to attend a Mortal Kombat tournament. Boomstick: But not being the brightest, Johnny believe that this was all fake, and wanted to do attend so he could become more famous than ever. Wiz: Through a series of events, which includes messing with the leader of the Black Dragon Kano, Johnny Cage was chosen to be one of the guardians of Earthrealm. But not before getting killed by Motaro during the Shao Kahn invasion. Boomstick: Wait, if he was killed, then how did he become a protector of Earthrealm? Wiz: Johnny, or rather his soul asked Raiden to be revived so that he could have an actual chance to protect Earthrealm. Boomstick: In which he actually revived Johnny Cage? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Okay, I'm convinced. Raiden was definitely high choosing Johnny Cage to be a protector. Wiz: Well, despite Raiden's odd choice, Johnny Cage has proven to be a decent protector. Not only is he a movie star, but he's also a expert on several form of martial arts. Some of them include Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Shinto Ryu and Shorin Ryu. Boomstick: Johnny is shown to be a quick and agile fighter. Plus, when things get tough, Johnny will cheat his way to victory. In other words, He'll punch his opponent in the groin. In fact, his nutshots are so powerful not only can they hurt women, but if he hit them hard enough, Johnny can cause their entire lower half to explode. DAMN! That must've hurt! Wiz: Not only is Johnny an expert at clean and dirty combat, he can also tap into his ancestor's abilities. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: It turns out that Johnny Cage is a descendant towards a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors for the gods. As such, Johnny Cage can perform several different mystical abilities, with some similarities here and there. He can propel himself forward and increase the strength of his blows. And while he's doing that, a green aura emits around him. Not to mention, he can also throw green energy from his palms. Boomstick: And since this is Mortal Kombat, Johnny can perform no less than 12 different fatalities. He can perform an uppercut so strong that he can punch his opponent's head clean off. And more strangely than that is that he can uppercut the opponent three times, in which he, somehow, decapitates three heads, one after the other. Wiz: There is also the one where he chops his opponent head in half, pulls a golden trophy that he, somehow, pulls out of his ass, and plants it in between the two chopped halves of the opponent's head. Boomstick: Maybe he's planning on using his opponent as a new trophy stand. Wiz: But easily the most disturbing of his fatalities is him ripping his opponent's back, proceeds to create a giant tear through the torso and making a Shining reference. Boomstick: A Shining reference? What the hell do you mea--''' Johnny Cage: ''Hereeee's Johnny!'' '''Boomstick: Oh.... Wiz: Despite him being an egotistical movie star, Johnny Cage has proven to be a worthy defender of Earthrealm. He managed to hold his own against the likes of Baraka and Reptile, and managed to hold his own fairly decently during the Battle of Armageddon... until he was killed off via a decapitation. Boomstick: That is, until Raiden reversed time, in which he does debatably better than his original counterpart. Not only did he retire as a movie star, but he also became a member of the Special Force, married Sonya Blade, and ended up having a daughter in the process. Wiz: Not only that, both he and Sonya were the only members of Raiden's Earthrealm defenders to survive Shao Kahn's invasion, and he even managed to defeat the fallen Elder God Shinnok during Shinnok's invasion. Boomstick: Wait, this guy managed to defeat an elder god on his own? Wiz: Yep. And he did it with the power of love. Boomstick: Ahhh, GOD DAMMIT!! Wiz: But because he was a spoiled rich guy, Johnny still has a bit of an ego with him. He's a bit of a womanizer, and has a tendency to act like he's the best and is willing prove that he is the best. Long story short, it doesn't always go his way. He's lost to the likes of Ermac, Jackson Briggs, before he acquired his mechanical arms, and even lost to Sindel. And despite him managing to defeat Shinnok during their first encounter, Shinnok managed to outmatch Johnny when he was released from his amulet. Boomstick: Told you, his ego is his greatest enemy. Wiz: When did you say that? Boomstick: Oh, I did. You just weren't listening. Johnny Cage: And I'm takin' you down. I'm takin' you down. I'm takin' you out. I'm takin' you out. And I'm takin' you out... for dinner. Death Battle (The Scene begins at a Mortal Kombat Tournament.) Shang Tsung: Combatants! It's time to another challenge. First combatant will be.... Super Macho Man. Super Macho Man steps into the fighting arena, with a strut. Super Macho Man: Are you ready folks? Cause I'm going to put on a show. Super Macho Man begins to flex his chest muscles and then flexing his butt cheeks. Shang Tsung: Uh... Very well then. Super Macho Man. Your opponent will be.... Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage steps into the arena. Johnny Cage: This will be my opponent? I've dealt with paparazzi more threatening than him. Super Macho Man: You better watch your mouth of yours Cage, or I'll end up breaking it! Johnny Cage: You think you can take me, old man? Super Macho Man: Old MAN!? I'm 27. I'm much younger than you grandpa! Johnny Cage: Hey buddy... It's called a fake tan and, uh... (*ahem) outright lying about your age. And... nobodies buying that your 27. Super Macho Man: (*groaning in anger...) THAT'S IT! I'll make sure that this will hurt! Johnny Cage: Come and get me. Shang Tsung: Let the fight begin! Fight Super Macho Man starts by posing for the crowd. Johnny Cage responses by doing a Flipkick, causing Super Macho Man to fall flat on his back. Super Macho Man managed to get back up and response by performing an uppercut. Super Macho Man: Crunch Time! It successfully hit and Super Macho Man does another Uppercut. Super Macho Man: Hang--''' Johnny Cage managed to dodge that attack. '''Super Macho Man: Dude? Johnny Cage then uses this opportunity to attack Super Macho Man, with multiple kicks and tosses a Plasmic Bolt. After a series of attacks, Super Macho Man performs several Pump Its. Super Macho Man: Pump it! Pump--''' The second Pump it misses Johnny Cage. '''Super Macho Man: Bogus! Johnny Cage then continues his attack on Super Macho Man. Growing more desperate, Super Macho Man decides to use his signature attack, while posing for the cameras. Super Macho Man: Super, Macho, Man! He then performs three spinning clotheslines, but Johnny managed to duck at all three of them. Johnny Cage: Is that all you can do? For someone call "Super Macho Man", you're not really "Super", or "Macho". "Man" though? That's debatable. Super Macho Man: You asked for this! It's time to Release the Beast! Super Macho Man process to perform his Release the Beast attack. But while he's doing so, Johnny Cage begins to taught Super Macho Man. Super Macho Man: Release the BEAS--''' As Super Macho Man hits Johnny Cage, Johnny Cage managed to parry his attack and proceeds to punch Super Macho Man in the groin three times. As soon as Super Macho Man is kneeling down in pain, Johnny Cage proceeds to elbow him directly into Super Macho Man's spine, cracking it. Dazed, and weakened, Super Macho Man was unable to move. '''Announcer: FINISH HIM!!! Johnny then proceeded to perform one of his Fatality; And the Winner is.... Johnny Cage proceeds to split Super Macho Man's head in half, and pulls out a golden trophy. Johnny Cage: And the award goes to... He then plants the trophy in between the two chopped halves of Super Macho Man. Johnny Cage then poses a bit and pushes Super Macho Man's body, effectively killing him. Johnny Cage: You got Caged! Johnny Cage's sunglasses break in two, but Johnny pulls out another pair and places them over his eyes. KO! * Super Macho Man's corpse is seen with bloody label saying "Fatality!" * Johnny Cage is posing for the Camera and paparazzi. Results Boomstick: It's about time a Mortal Kombat character actually wins a Death Battle. Wiz: While Super Macho Man was a powerful boxer, as proof that he's capable of knocking out Little Mac with a single Spinning Clothesline, Johnny Cage on the other hand was on a whole other level on virtually everything one can think of. Boomstick: While both Super Macho Man and Johnny Cage have a big ego, believing that they are the best, the big difference is that Super Macho Man has a tendency to pose for the cameras DURING a fight, which leaves him vulnerable towards his opponent's attack. Johnny Cage on the other hand, only shows off pre-battle, post-battle, and during the intermissions. As such Johnny Cage doesn't let the fame get to his head while fighting. Wiz: Not only that, but Johnny Cage has far more experience that Super Macho Man. Since Super Macho Man is a boxer he spends most of his fights in a boxing ring, and the only opponents he's face are professional boxers. Johnny Cage on the other hand has confronted enemies that for more fluent in other forms of combat, which ultimately means that Johnny is more adaptable of confronting other fighters. Boomstick: Plus, there's the fact that Johnny Cage is leagues stronger than Super Macho Man. After all, Super Macho Man's strongest attack is capable of knocking out his opponent with one shot. Johnny Cage on the other hand is capable of decapitating his opponent with a single uppercut. Wiz: Which I might add, decapitating someone with a single uppercut is not physically possible for a normal human being to do. Though it is possible to knock out a person with a single punch. If Johnny Cage is capable of performing something that's physically impossible for an ordinary human being to do, then Super Macho Man's chances of winning were next to none. Boomstick: In the end, Super Macho Man's big fat ego had to split. Wiz: The Winner is Johnny Cage. Next Time Battle of the Superpowered Canines. Who will be rooting for? Super Macho Man Johnny Cage Who do you want to win? Super Macho Man Johnny Cage Who's your favorite American Celebrity? Super Macho Man Johnny Cage Did you agree with the Outcome of Super Macho Man vs. Johnny Cage? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs netheralm Studios Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Celebrity" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series